


Old Memories, New Memories

by SilverMoonSky



Series: ML Oneshots [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are watching an interview they did for the Ladyblog a year ago, which had taken place just after their identity reveal. Lots of fluff.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: ML Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643566
Comments: 18
Kudos: 259





	Old Memories, New Memories

“Did you know that was the first time you told me you loved me?”

Marinette glanced over at Adrien, a light blush tinting her cheeks. “Really?”

Her crime-fighting partner smiled and looked at the computer screen. The two of them were watching an interview Ladybug and Chat Noir had done for the Ladyblog over a year ago--Alya had reblogged it today with the message,  _ ‘look at how far our favorite superhero duo has come since then.’ _

“Yeah. Well, you didn’t directly state it until after the interview. But it was definitely implied,” Adrien said with a grin.

Not knowing what to say, Marinette instead asked, “when did this interview happen again?”

“Right after we found out each other’s identities.”

“Oh, right.” She winced at the memory. “I remember I was so afraid of seeing you that I considered skipping the interview. Luckily Tikki talked me out of it.”

“I, on the other hand, was waiting for the moment I could declare my undying love for you, my lady,” he said with a wink.

She scoffed. “Please, Plagg told me all about your nervous breakdown right before the show.”

“The little traitor.”

“I’m right here!” Plagg complained from his perch with Tikki on Adrien’s bed. 

“No cheese for you--not when you’ve been giving away my secrets,” Adrien told his kwami sternly, but with laughter in his eyes.

“If you don’t give me cheese, Marinette will,” Plagg said confidently.

“She wouldn’t!”

“Oh I would, if Plagg continued to tell me all about your silly feats.”

“You wound me, princess.” Adrien dramatically put his hand to his heart and pouted.

“You just have a soft heart,  _ chaton _ ,” Marinette said affectionately, ruffling his already messed up hair.

With that, the two of them continued to watch the interview. Alya was asking questions about the latest akuma fights, how close they were getting to figuring out Hawkmoth’s identity, and things like that.

But they both knew what the interview was really about.

“Keep watching, it’s coming up right about now.” Adrien leaned back and propped his legs on the table where the laptop rested. Marinette thought of scolding him for it, but it  _ was _ his room, and, well, she was too invested in the interview to worry about those trivial things.

The pair did this sometimes. Ever since they started dating, the two would spend the time just hanging out in each other’s rooms. Whether they talked about upcoming school projects or reminisced about what they did as Ladybug or Chat Noir, Marinette loved the time she spent with Adrien. Every bit of it.

Of course, Gabriel Agreste definitely had something to say about it, but for a reason Adrien didn’t share with her, he’d stopped bothering his son about it a while ago. Tom and Sabine, on the other hand, were more than happy to accept Adrien into the family like a son--the two had secretly hoped Marinette and Adrien would get together for  _ years, _ apparently. They’d even made a bet about it (Sabine won).

And Alya, along with the rest of their class--minus Chloe, Sabrina, and Lila--had been ecstatic. Apparently there had also been bets among their classmates (among most of which Alya reigned supreme).

But none were happier than Adrien and Marinette themselves.

_ “So,” _ Alya’s voice from the interview cut into her thoughts.  _ “Ladybug, Chat Noir, we’ve discussed akumas, Hawkmoth, and even a couple things from your personal lives. But there is  _ one _ personal question that the audience has eagerly been awaiting the answer for.” _

“And there it is,” Adrien muttered, looking a little too happy with himself. Marinette watched him curiously, but didn’t ask why he was grinning so hard.

_ “Ladybug and Chat Noir, can you two confirm whether or not you’re dating?” _

_ Ladybug looked flustered. Chat Noir, who was normally quite calm and loved encouraging these kinds of questions, looked equally as unsure. Ladybug glanced at Chat Noir, Chat Noir fiddled with his hands, Ladybug opened her mouth to say-- _

Adrien paused the video. “You know, I remember being seriously nervous then. And then you just say--”

“Adrien!” She hissed in annoyance. “Let the video play!”

Adrien opened his mouth to say something, but seeing the wide look in his girlfriend’s bluebell eyes made him think otherwise. 

_ Wow, she’s really gotten into this, _ he thought, amused, though he couldn’t really blame her. After the interview, Adrien had spent so much time watching and rewatching it, unable to believe what had happened. That his lady, the love of his life,  _ Marinette, _ had--

“Adrien!”

He clicked play.

_ “I--well, um,” Ladybug stammered, cheeks burning. “It’s complicated. I mean, I just. . . .” She turned to Chat, who was being no help, simply watching her with confusion in his green gaze. _

_ “The thing is--oh, forget it.” Ladybug faced her partner in black, meeting his stare. The superhero duo watched each other, neither saying a thing, exchanging words silently as they had hundreds of times. _

_ Ladybug took a deep breath. Chat Noir gazed hopefully at his lady as people watched eagerly, waiting to see what the spotted superhero would say. Alya looked back and forth between the two, wondering what had gotten Ladybug all flustered like this-- _

_ “Chat Noir,” Ladybug asked, “will you go out with me?” _

_ Alya seemed like she was holding back a scream, Ladybug was as red as her suit, and Chat’s mouth dropped open as a furious blush overtook him. _

_ “I can’t believe--I, oh my gosh, yes! Yes, I’ll go out with you!” _

_ “Even in civilian form?” Ladybug asked shyly. _

_ “Of course! After yesterday, I didn’t think you would want to--” Chat began, only for Ladybug to cut him off. _

_ “I’m sorry about yesterday. I wasn’t thinking--” _

_ “No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have--” _

_ Suddenly the two stopped and slowly glanced at Alya, who was hanging onto their every word, and then at the camera, which was running a livestream on the Ladyblog.  _

_ “So, uh, what happened yesterday?” The red haired girl asked, wiggling her eyebrows at the duo. _

_ Both of them ignored her. Simultaneously the two superheroes got up, Chat saying, “um, sorry, we uh, got to go. Thanks for having us,” before promptly swinging out of the nearest window. Ladybug was right behind him. She gave Alya a small wave before following her partner. _

_ “Hey, wait!” Alya ran to the window, dragging the camera with her, and zoomed in just in time to see Ladybug pressing her lips against Chat’s in a lingering kiss. _

_ Not wanting to continue invading their privacy, Alya instead turned her camera back to herself. “Well, there you have it folks! Ladybug and Chat Noir are officially dating! Stay tuned to the Ladyblog for more updates like this one. #Ladynoir is official!” _

And that was where the video ended.

Along with the video, Alya had also posted a couple photos of the two of them over the past couple of months, each shot clearly displaying Ladybug and Chat Noir’s love for one another. Marinette smiled, remembering the moments each picture was from with clarity.

“That was some day, wasn’t it?”

“Definitely.” Adrien leaned over and took Marinette’s hand in his, letting their fingers weave together intricately. She hummed in content and moved her chair closer to his, leaning her head on his shoulder.

The pair stayed together like that for a while, basking warmly in each other’s presence. Tikki and Plagg watched their charges fondly.

Creation and destruction, yin and yang, that was what Adrien and Marinette were to each other. The two balanced each other out. They were meant for each other, just like Master Fu had once said.

And they knew it.


End file.
